


Fighting Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Umino Iruka, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent Umino Iruka, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iruka Umino lived in a run down apartment, in a run down neighborhood in the worst part of town. The only people he could trust were his two best friends and his adopted son. He fights to stay alive. Literally. Taken in by Izumo, Iruka became an underground fighter overnight. He has a perfect record and nobody can stop him. Until he meets a mysterious man in the crowd. They come together on the worst of terms, yet Iruka can’t seem to shake this dangerous man off.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. The Note

I don’t remember how I got here. I don’t remember anything. I was too intoxicated to care. I only remember the sun was just setting, it was the only light sorce in the room. It shown through the singular glass window. Those colors bouncing off the furniture giving tints of yellows and pinks, yet my mind was clouded like the smoke in front of me. 

I don’t remember walking up to his doorstep. I don’t even remember taking a drink. All I remember is his intoxicating ebony eyes staring back at me. 

He was dangerous, but I didn’t care. I wanted him to let me in. Stupid huh? A big shot like him? Yet something within me burned to crawl under his skin. I wanted to just touch him. Trail my fingertips across his pale skin. It was so enticing. Dangerous but he seemed so inviting. 

I always fall for the guys who I think I can fix. He didn’t need fixing though. No. He was perfect. His silver hair laying ever so perfectly messy and his tall, slim yet muscular physique was framed beautifully against the sunset behind him. 

He sat lackadaisically in the dark brown leather chair, feet up on his mahogany desk. Cigarette in hand seemingly uncaring about me, and the others sitting before him. 

I was given a drink upon entry, told Kakashi-sama would see me when he was ready. I was so nervous I ended up having one too many. 

He was a big shot boss who could kill me with his eyes alone. I mean that’s probably an exaggeration, but if looks could kill. It would be his. 

I’ve never been in this situation. I hate asking for help. I’m a fighter for Christ’s sake! This isn’t my first go around with people causing me an issue! 

It is however the first time Naruto’s involved. I need to protect him. So this was my last resort. 

——————————————————————

-Earlier that day -

My head was spinning. I didn’t dodge that left hook like I easily could’ve. Shit! That’s definitely gonna leave a mark. I tired to shake it off and landed a kick into his jaw. 

My senses were heightened and the crowd screamed as my right foot connected. 

I hate that this is how I make a living. 

My opponent fell hard to the pavement, his blood trickling from his nose down his chin. I felt bad, but I need to feed my family. 

Every time I come here I hope Naruto  
doesn’t find out. 

Gahh! Snap out of it! Tonight’s a big night! If I beat this guy then I get enough money for the month!

The room seemed more claustrophobic with my new pounding headache. As much as I’m bet on, nobody seems to realize I hate it here. 

Ding! Ding! Ding! 

Finally, this round is over. 

I sat on my stool in the corner of the ring and looked up. There’s so many people obnoxiously screaming. They’re probably all drunk or high. I shrugged it off and took a swig from my water. 

Just one more round and then I can go home. 

The lights are bright, as bright as it can be in an abandoned warehouse. It’s crummy and old and smells of mildew but that doesn’t stop people from betting. 

I have a reputation in this shithole. One I don’t plan on giving up so easily. 

Before the final bell rings I look up and see the only person not screaming amongst the rest. 

He’s in the middle of the crowd with a dark gray button down shirt, unbuttoned at the first few, and from what I could see from the ring, unruly silver hair and dark eyes that pierced through me. His skin was beautifully pale and stature seemed tall and confident. 

Well damn. I’m intrigued. He looked important and rich and I was determined to make him bet on me. 

Ding! Ding! Ding! 

That obnoxious bell shook me out of my daydream. I looked up at the mysterious man and gave him a wink; hoping it wouldn’t go unnoticed. 

I turned back to my opponent who had a dark purple bruise forming under his eye. Luckily for me, he looked exhausted. All I have to do is land one more hit on him and I’m sure he’s down. 

I just want to get out of here and go back to Naruto. 

My opponent, a burley man around my age, tall and intimidating to the naked eye. I’m always up against these types because people want me to finally lose. They hate betting against me and losing money. I don’t get gambling. I find it barbaric to watch two grown men fighting to the brink of death. Yet I get a cut of the winnings so I guess call me a hypocrite. 

The grotesque man came at me with a right jab. I bobbed my head to the right to avoid contact. While he was shaken by me weaving out of his calloused grasp I swung my right arm up and hit him in the chin which caused him to fly back and make a loud “thump” as he fell. 

The countdown began. 

10- please don’t get up.  
9-  
8-  
7- I found myself panting from exhaustion.  
6-  
5- I just want to get my money and get out of here.  
4-  
3-  
2- I took a large chug of my water and waited.  
1-

Ding! Ding! Ding! 

Everyone stood up and hollered. Some were cheering because they made a big buck and others where screaming in anger because they thought the big guy would demolish me. 

That’s the name of the game I guess. 

At that moment I looked to where the handsome man was sitting and saw his seat empty. Damn. So much for that. 

I turned back to my opponent and he was out like a light, so I took that as my cue to leave the ring. 

“Iruka my man!”  
I turned to the loud yet inviting voice I heard from behind me amongst the crowd. It was the manager of this crapshoot, Izumo. Him and Kotetsu are the only good souls left here. 

“Hey Izumo.” I breathed laboriously. 

“You did great out there! Let’s get you to the booth. Kotetsu’s got your cut.” 

Izumo lived for this. His best friend was his best fighter. That’s how I ended up here in the first place. To let off some steam from my trauma. Hmph. Who would’ve thought I’d make a shitty living out of it. 

“Iruka!” Kotetsu flailed and waved to me snapping me out of my thought. 

“Hey man, you got my cut?” I just wanted to leave. 

I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off my body and threw it to the ground lazily. I found my brown leather jacket and a clean white tee from before the fight and put them over my bare top half. 

“Woah, woah, of course I do but I got something else for ya.” Kotetsu made a teasing face that told me “I know something you don’t.”

Kotetsu stood up from the booth and nudged my shoulder while smirking and handing me my cut. 

I looked at the check dumbfounded. 

“100k?! For one fight?!” I screamed but immediately lowered to a whisper when others around me started to glare. 

“How did I make this much on this fight? Whose the rich idiot that bet on me?” I had grabbed Kotetsu by the collar, not in an aggressive way but more eagerly waiting for an explanation. 

Kotetsu and Izumo just smiled and Izumo handed me a small white post it note with a number on it. 

“What the hell is this?” I questioned as I let go of Kotetsu. 

“The rich idiot’s phone number.” Kotetsu giggled. 

I read the name to myself. Hatake Kakashi. Why did he give me his number?

“What’s this for.” I finally asked. 

“We’ll do you remember that attractive and well dressed snack you were staring at before the fight?” Kotetsu wiggled his eyebrows at the phrasing “snack.”

Izumo butt in. “Apparently he also took a liking to you Iruka. Word around here is he’s also some big shot gangster.” 

The two idiots were grinning and giggling like school girls. 

“Are you guys trying to set me up? I don’t need some rich man dropping money on my fights. It’s kind of insulting.” I complained. 

“Oh come on! You’re so uptight! Being a dad has made you so boring.” Kotetsu mewed. 

“Being Naruto’s dad is all I care about. That’s why I’m in this crapshoot in the first place!” I whisper yelled. Last thing I needed was everyone hearing my private life. 

“Listen, Ruka.” Izumo sat me down in the metal chairs outside of the booth. “You taking in Naruto was amazing. We both are happy you adopted the little guy.”

Kotetsu interrupted. “But, you need to live a little too! Just call the guy. We know he’s your type.” Kotetsu continued to tease. 

I looked back down at the mysterious man’s number. Kakashi huh? I let out a sigh. 

“You two are trying to get me killed huh? Ugh. Fine, but the moment he tries to by me off I’m running for the hills. Got it?” I pointed my finger at the two of them. 

“Yup! We got it now go!” Kotetsu pushed me out of the chair to encourage me to go home. 

I started to walk away from my friends and waved them goodbye. Putting the check and phone number in a hidden pocket in my leather jacket. 

I walked home from the warehouse. It was a nice night. The light poles were flickering and the stray dogs were barking. It may not be the best part of town but it’s what I enjoy. 

There was a cold breeze in the air, which made me thankful for my jacket. My apartment was only a 10 minute walk so I took my time. 

As I got to my apartment building something felt off. My fighting instincts told me to be alert, which made me more nervous because the only person home was Naruto. I walked up the stairs of my building and stood frozen at the door. It was ajar. 

Why was the door open? Why would Naruto leave? He’s only a kid. Where would he go? Ichiraku? So late at night? Dammit. I hope that’s the case, but what if somebody came in here? Shit. Shit. Shit. My hand was frozen on the door handle. I slowly opened the door more, in which the door granted me a loud squeak. 

“Naruto!” I yelled. 

Nothing. 

“Naruto!” I mimicked. 

Silence. 

“Shit!” 

I ran around the small apartment looking for any sign of him. I ran to the dining room to see his dirty bowl with left over ramen in it. That’s weird. He always scarfs it down and doesn’t leave a single drop. 

Next I rushed to his bedroom. He had to be there. 

“Naruto! You better be asleep!” I hoped. 

As I ran into his room, I scanned over all his belongings to find a sign of my adopted son. 

His bed unmade, his TV still on, and his garbage inconveniently not in his trash can. Nothing out of the ordinary. I looked back to the left where his bed was. 

My face turned pale. 

A crisp white envelope labeled “Umino Iruka” on his disheveled bed. 

I slowly stepped into his room and my shaky hands picked up the envelope. 

Inside the envelope was a letter. Short and typed. 

“If you want to see your son again, come  
to xx address at 23:00 tomorrow night with your earnings from tonight’s fight. If you come any earlier we won’t hesitate to kill him.”

I looked up from the grim letter and touched my face. This can’t be real. There’s no way Naruto got kidnapped. My face was clammy and my hands were shaking. I don’t care about the money I’d pay double to get him back. 

“They just want me to sit and wait!” I huffed. 

I found myself sliding down onto the floor of the child’s room, feet out in front of me, stunned. It didn’t hit me yet that he was in danger. 

Then the stupidest idea I ever had popped into my head. 

The phone number. 

This can’t be Kakashi because he’s the one who got me all that money in the first place. It’s probably my lug head opponent or people who bet on him who took Naruto. 

With nervous hands I grabbed the small post it note, and with the other my cell phone. 

I dialed the number and took a deep breath. 

“Hatake Kakashi sama’s office how may I help you.” a delicate female voice said on the other line. 

Really not even his personal phone. I rolled my eyes but I guess it made sense. 

“Uh-m Hi. I’m Umino Iruka. I got this number earlier and was ah-wondering if-“

“Oh my god! Yes! Let me get Hatake sama for you! He’s been waiting for your call Iruka san!” The bubbly secretary butt in. 

I unconsciously bit down on my own fingernails waiting to be put through. Than I heard it. 

“Hatake Kakashi speaking” 

His voice was deep and like music to my ears. Shit. Not the time Iruka. 

“Uh Hi, it’s Iruka. you gave me this number, well not me but my manager ah” and there goes me fumbling. 

“Mahh you’re good. I knew it was you from my secretary.” He chuckled. 

“I’m happy you called. Iruka san.” His voice sounded sultry and delicious. 

I breathed in to try to get any sense of confidence back. 

“I actually need your help. Is there any way I can stop by, like now?” I rushed through. 

“Hmm. Well it is nighttime so all my meetings are done. Also I’d like to see you again Iruka.” 

He definitely sounded flirtatious over the phone. It is taking everything in me to not give in to this mystery man. 

“Okay, great. Send me an address I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“I’ll text it to you Iruka san.” He chuckled. 

Gah is he saying my name like that on purpose?! 

I had until tomorrow night so I rushed to take a shower so I seemed somewhat presentable for our first official meeting. This isn’t about me though. I need to find Naruto and my gut is telling me this man can help. 

I jumped out of the shower and put on dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and grabbed that same leather jacket from earlier. Laced up my sneakers and grabbed my phone to look for his text. 

“Send me your address, I’ll have one of my guys waiting to bring you. -Kakashi x”

I looked dumbfounded at my phone. What did I get myself into?


	2. The Masked Man

With shaky hands I sent over my address to the number that I assumed was Kakashi’s personal cell. It felt weird having such a dangerous man’s number-but kind of exciting in the same breath. 

“Focus- why can’t I focus.” huffed to myself. 

I walked outside to wait. Pulling out a menthol, I sat on the steps leading up to my apartment door. Lighting my cigarette I impatiently waited in the cold air. 

In what seemed like hours later, but was only a measly 15 minutes, I saw bright headlights pull up to my apartment building. The only light in the neighborhood- except the flickering one at the end of the street. 

The car was all black and sleek. A Cadillac, with illegally tinted windows. Why wasn’t I surprised. 

I huffed. Waiting for the driver to notice me. 

My nerves started to set in. It seemed like an eternity for him to get out of the car. 

Smoking now my second cigarette, I anticipated some big, grotesque, frightening dude to come out but to my surprise- it wasn’t? 

A man, no taller than myself and a bit more built than me jumped out of the big SUV. Wearing a maroon button down shirt, black slacks, and shoes that looked more expensive than my entire wardrobe, strutted over to where I was slouched. 

I heard the clacking of his heels approach me but I didn’t look up. 

“Umino Iruka I assume?” The driver questioned. 

“Uh- yea that’s me.” I answered. 

He held out hand to help me up, so I put my menthol in the concrete beside me and let myself up.

I didn’t want to seem TOO okay with all of this. 

He looked at me perplexed and put his hand in his pocket while making a sigh. 

I finally looked up and saw big brown eyes with his tousled chestnut brown hair to match. His demeanor seemed more warm than any gangster should. 

“Let me try again ha, I’m Yamato, I’ll be driving you to Kakashi Sempai’s.” he explained. 

“Oh- um, I’m sorry here-“ I stuck out my hand form him to shake. 

“Umino Iruka. You aren’t as intimidating as I imagined.” I tried to laugh off. 

He shook my hand as I embarrassingly rubbed the back of my neck. 

“I can be Iruka san.” He lifted his tucked in shirt to reveal a sleek black handgun sitting comfortably on his hip bone. 

I snapped back into reality of what I was doing and didn’t have a chance to answer him as he turned to the car to open the back seat door for me. 

The car ride was silent, but thankfully not uncomfortably quiet. It felt as if Yamato could sense my nervousness and respected it which I silently thanked him for. 

—————-

“We’re here.” He said unemotionally. 

I looked up from my phone that I was aimlessly messing with. 

He opened my car door and I finally saw where we were. I looked up at a grandiose house-no mansion. Wait? He took me to his personal home? Wait is this his home? 

My brain was going a million miles a minute. 

“Hey, we’re here. “ I heard Yamato say on the phone suddenly. 

My mind wandered as I saw a perfectly kept garden and the cobblestone driveway, equipped with a four car garage. I didn’t have time to investigate more as Yamato called out to me. 

“Iruka san, follow me please.” He asked. 

“Oh-ah, coming!” I huffed. 

He got to the front door and put in a lengthy code that I couldn’t remember if I tried. 

He gestured me to go inside and he led the way. 

There were several people throughout the hallways and rooms dressed much nicer than I was and I soon realized this wasn’t his personal house. I regretted the weird tinge in my chest of wishing this was his home. 

“Please wait here. Also here you seem nervous Help yourself to whatever you want.” Yamato smiled warmly as he gave me a drink from the bar nestled on the other side of the living room. 

“Oh, thanks.” I took the drink which was strong and definitely needed as I sucked it down. 

So i had another...and another...

———————

At this point I had three drinks and was tipsy, waiting on the couch with my phone fumbling between my fingers. Where was he? I was getting more nervous thinking about it. The alcohol wasn’t my best idea. 

I heard the sound of expensive shoes on the hardwood floor yet again, it was a familiar face approaching me, thankfully. 

“Kakashi Senpai is ready for you.” Yamato smiled. 

“Okayyy.” I dragged my words. 

“Ha! You better sober up. Just because the boss took a liking to you doesn’t mean he’s gonna help.” Yamato winked. 

Shit. I caught myself blushing and slapped myself to sober up. Didn’t work. 

We got into an elevator that I hadn’t noticed before. Jesus, this man was loaded and I did NOT want to find out how he got that way. 

We silently rode the elevator until we got to the penthouse suite. 

Once again.   
Not. Surprised. 

Yamato gestured me to the door. “This is where I say farewell Iruka san.”

“Ugh what?! No wait!” I begged. 

“You’ll be fine just knock on the door!” Yamato laughed as he walked off through the elevator yet again. 

I sighed and remembered why I was here in the first place. I have to get Naruto back. So I built  
up the courage and knocked. 

A man who wasn’t Kakashi answered. 

He had tan skin and black hair and eyes to match. He smiled and asked if I was Iruka san. 

“Uhm, yes that’s me.” I nervously said. 

“I’m Gai! Nice to meet you!” He stuck out a hand enthusiastically. 

I learned last time to just shake their hands so I did. 

“Please come in!” He opened the door and the room was dark. The only light coming from the outside window. 

Gai walked to the corner of a desk as if he was on guard and whispered to the man in the large leather chair in front of me. 

“Please sit.” It was that soothing deep voice again. 

So I sat. Slightly drunk. Slightly nervous, and very excited. Probably from the alcohol. Shit. 

“Gai you can leave. Thank you for letting Iruka san in.” Gai nodded and left. 

There he goes again, my name slips off his tongue so erotically and I’m mentally bashing in my head for thinking that. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Iruka san.” He finally says. As his feet are up on his desk and he smokes a cigarette like he owns the place. 

Actually he does. Dammit. That’s kind of hot. 

The man in front of me had on black slacks with a dark blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. I couldn’t see his face due to a mask, but i could tell he was handsome. His shirt unbuttoned a few so I could just barely see his chest. It was tasteful but could be very sinful if I let my mind wander. 

“We can drop the formalities. I’m just here because I need your help.” I rushed saying. I can’t let the alcohol cloud my judgement right now. 

“Oh. Right. We’re here on business. What a shame.” He says slyly. 

Was that a wink? Did he just wink at me? God this man is toying with me. I breathed in sharply. 

“What do I owe the pleasure... Iruka.” He smiled coyly. 

“Okay, One. If I were here on any other account  
I wouldn’t mind the blatant flirting-“ I said confidently from drinking but then realized who I just said that too and went wide eyed. 

“Mahh really? Good too know, also, you definitely took use of my bar huh?” He said teasingly. He took his feet off his desk and pushed his elbows on the table. 

“You know what. Yea I did. You’re intimidating as shit for one and back to what I was saying I wouldn’t care if the terms were different but I need help and you gave me your number and i...” I was rambling. I was scared. I’m out of my comfort zone, but anything for my kid. 

“Hey Iruka, calm down. I promise if it’s that serious I won’t mess around. Just tell me what’s wrong.”. He said genuinely. 

In that moment I saw something different in his eyes. His once cold and dark eyes turned soft and intrigued in what I was going to say. 

I’m just seeing things though right? 

I sighed. “It’s my kid.” I looked up nervous to see his reaction. He didn’t even flinch. Most people who hear me say I have a kid give me looks because of my age. Let alone finding out Naruto is twelve. 

I continued. “I got this letter. I found it on his bed when I got home.” I handed Kakashi the letter from my jacket pocket. 

“Uhhh before you ask, he’s my adopted kid. I used to teach before and he was my student but that’s a long story ha.” This alcohol isn’t helping my nerves. 

“You were a teacher?” Kakashi asked while clinging onto my every word. 

“Uhh, yea? That isn’t the point though Kakashi! He’s gone, and it’s all my damn fault!” I found my voice escalating with each word. I slammed my fist down on the desk. 

Kakashi didn’t even blink at my reaction. He gently grabbed my balled up fist on his dark stained -expensive- desk I just punched and looked me in the eyes. 

His hands were larger than mine, but his fingers daintier. His skin was so pale it was almost porcelain. It was beautiful. His hands had callouses on them, they were similar to mine from fighting. His eyes were gentle, as if he knew me for years. It was calming. 

“Iruka. It isn’t your fault someone took him. I don’t want you blaming yourself for this. We’re gonna get him back.” He paused. “I promise.”

Later on I realized that was the first promise of many between us. 

————————

I was in a daze. It felt like a dream. His hands in mine. He didn’t feel like a stranger. It seemed as if we were looking at each other for eternity. 

“Ahem, um. Yea let’s start.” Kakashi fumbled as he let go of my fist that slowly unraveled with his touch. 

“I can have some of my guys go to the address and find him.” He said matter of fact. 

“What?! No! They said they would kill Naruto! If I went early!” I was flailing. I cannot put him in any more danger than he already is. 

It was then his turn to ramble. Explaining how his men are trained assassins and worked in an organization called ANBU- which he used to also be a part of. 

I took a mental note of where this callouses came from and shivered. 

“Iruka, I promise they’ve never failed a mission. I’m here to help you.” He proclaimed. 

“What do I need to give you in return.” I paused. “I’ve seen enough mobster movies to know you people don’t just go giving out favors.” I looked at him restlessly while flailing my arms in his general direction when I said, “you people”. 

“Is that what you think of me?” Kakashi smiled devilishly. He was a sight for sore eyes. 

“Mahh if you insist on giving me something in return, how about a date hmm? You said if the circumstances were different that you’d be interested. Don’t think I forgot Sensei.” Kakashi winked. 

It felt as if my eyes bulged out of my head. Did he just call me sensei? I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I’m positive I look like a damn tomato. 

“I..uh...um...” I was stumbling and picking at my fingers anxiously. 

“Did the alcohol where off Iruka sensei?” He eyed me up and down like a predator who knew he could easily catch his prey. 

I wanted to prove I was different though. I’m not some easy catch just because he’s some hot shot gangster. So I sat tall and said,

“Fine. You take me out. I’m not paying. You got it.” That’s what I wanted to say... Why actually came out was... “Uhm, yea I’m sober. Ha, yea a date works. Hehe” I blushed. 

“You’re cute ha. Let me grab my guys and have a quick meeting. Can you wait outside for me please, sensei.” He winked at the word sensei. This man will be the death of me. 

“Uh, yea that’s fine. As long as I can have another drink.” I said coyly. 

“Of course, anything for you.” He smiled and picked up his cell to call whoever into his office. 

As I got up to turn away I looked at the concentrated man on his phone. He looked engrossed in his conversation and as serious as ever. I was nervous but for some reason Kakashi made me feel calm. I stared at him for a bit before I put my hand on the door handle and looked back. 

He noticed my gaze and looked up, snapped out of his thoughts. 

He put down his mask just enough so I could see his mouth. He smiled at me and mouthed “It’s going to be okay.” As he put up his mask I found myself unconsciously smiling back at the suave man. 

I turned around and walked out the door I came in. My nerves slowly subsided after meeting Kakashi. He was charming and mysterious and I wanted to find out more. 

Why did he have those callouses? How did he end up in charge? Why was he so nice to me? Was it all an act? 

I huffed and shook my head as I walked down the hallway to the alcohol once again. I needed to not be sober right now. There Yamato approached me. 

“Hey man! It must’ve went well. I just got called into the big man’s office.” Yamato smiled as he patted my shoulder and walked off. 

He turned around and waved to me. I waved back while pouring the rum into my glass. 

He closed the door behind him as my mind wandered off to the glowing smile I was shown and hoped it wouldn’t be the last time I saw his unmasked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I think I’ll be uploading every few days. I don’t have a schedule yet but I work a lot so the longest it will take me is probably a week! I hope you enjoy! I’m way to excited to get to the juicy bits 😂😂😂


	3. Calm Before the Storm

As I walked back to the couch I once slouched in, before my encounter with Kakashi, my sober thoughts started bubbling to the surface. 

I froze in my tracks. Thoughts spinning. 

How is Naruto doing?

Is he okay?

Are they feeding him?

Is he being tortured?

I taught Naruto how to fight and he was a bit of a fire cracker himself, which made me nervous and proud at the same time. He could defend himself but he also was a cocky little kid who didn’t understand how to shut up. I love him to death but his immaturity wasn’t going to help him in this situation. 

The thought of him getting hurt because of the fighting I taught him became too much for me and I noticed my legs buckle. 

I was in the same spot as I was prior, before Yamato brought me to meet the man who was supposed to save my son. 

An intense pain shot through my knees as all of my weight slammed on the hardwood floor. I didn’t care who was around anymore. My hands reached up to my face as I tried to hide, covering my now wet eyes from the world. 

I don’t remember being picked up. I don’t remember somebody cooing in my ear that it would be okay. I don’t even remember being held by strong arms. All I remember was being put into a large bed and being handed a glass of water to calm my nerves- and probably drunkenness. 

“Here, please have some water. You’re probably dehydrated.” A sultry voice spoke from a chair next to the bed. 

I opened my puffy eyes to see Kakashi sitting next to me.

“Wha...what happened? Where am I?” I asked. 

He chuckled. “I have a spare room here just in case I get too tired to go home. Gai ran back into my office when Yamato and I were talking and told me you were upset. What I saw though was clearly more than upset, so I picked you up and brought you here. You’ve been asleep for an hour. I didn’t want to wake you.” He stated calmly. 

“Th..thank you, but why?” I asked nervously. 

“Mahh, I can’t have such a handsome man crying on my floor can I?” He smirked back at me. “Honestly though, I want to help you. I don’t really know why, but you intrigue me. If you were any other guy I would’ve had my men deal with you.” He stated matter of factly. 

I cringed at the thought of him being so cold to others, but something about that made me glad that I was the only one he’d show  
compassion towards. 

“Did your guys look at you weird because of it? I...I mean, you’re supposed to be this tough guy. Ha, sorry. I’m just trying to figure out what happened.” I questioned awkwardly. 

Kakashi shifted in his chair, leaned down onto the bed. Elbows perched a mere few inches away from where I was laying. I turned my head to face him without moving my back off the bed. My body language shown how I was closed off yet captivated by whatever words he was about to speak. 

Ingested of words however his right hand grabbed mine, which was laying on my  
stomach. 

“Kakashi-what are-“ I was cut off by him taking off his mask and soft lips touching my skin. 

His long, pale fingers captured my shorter tan ones. He kissed the top of my hand. He was so gentle. I never thought a man with a large scar on his face and calloused hands could be so gentle. I barely felt his lips on the back of my hand before they were gone in an instant. I found myself wanting more. 

“Kakashi-“ I breathed. 

His smile showed tenderness. 

“I don’t care what my men thought I looked like. Yamato already knew I was at least physically attracted to you-“ My heart hurt at the thought of only being a physical being to this mysterious man. “Yet, when I saw you on my floor seemingly broken- I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t care who saw. I want you to be okay. So I promise I will get Naruto back. I don’t care what it takes. Then, I will take you on a date that will sweep you off your feet.” He smiled that same smile that captivated me before. 

Kakashi still had my hand in his. This intimacy seemed too overwhelming so I pulled my hand back. 

Kakashi’s eyebrows knit forward to frown back. I think he noticed his facial expression and relaxed his face to seem unbothered. It was kind of cute. 

“What about my son? Do you have a plan?” I finally asked. 

“I do, but can you promise me something Ruka?” My eyes widened at the nickname. I haven’t been called that in ages. Only my family called me that. I shook off the dark thought of my parents and looked up at the elegant man before me. 

“I can try?” I cooed, Trying to sound confident but I was sure the nickname meant he was going to tell me something bad. 

“I can’t have you in harms way. I’ve found his location. My men are already staking out the place.”

I stand up from the bed and turned to Kakashi with an angry glare. “What do you mean I can’t go?! He’s my son! Not to mention he’s a child! He’s probably terrified. Why can’t I go!” Amy body acted on its own and shoved the pale man back into his chair. 

He seemed unbothered. “I like your spunk Iruka but hear me out.” He snickered while pulling his mask back up in defeat. “If he sees you I’m sure he’ll act out since he’s your kid. Like you said, he is a child.” He put a little too much emphasis on child. 

Before I could interject he interrupted me. “Do you want to see him?” Kakashi pulled something from his jacket pocket. It was his  
phone. He handed it to me in full confidence. A gesture you usually don’t do to strangers. 

“Your phone?” I challenged. 

“Look at the picture.” He stated matter of factly. 

I looked down to the phone and I froze. My breathing hitched and my right hand which held the phone started to shake. I unknowingly dropped the phone onto Kakashi’s bed. 

“What is this?” I breathed shakily. 

“Ruka...” He called me again by a comforting nickname thst ended up making me remember times I wish I didn’t. I closed my eyes at the thought. 

“We’ve already found him. I’m just waiting for your word to infiltrate the area. I have snipers located at every angle of the building. As you can see, your son is fine. He’s alive. I’ll be right here when I give the order. Only on your word though.” He looked up at me waiting for my word. 

Slowly he pushed himself back into the knelt position he was in before I shoved him. He was trying to show his compliance. Something I don’t think he’s ever done with his position of power. 

“I hate this.” I said abruptly. Kakashi face contorted in confusion. “I hate being a fucking damsel in distress. I fight for a damn living. I want to save him myself.” I looked at the handsome man who was knelt into submission near his own bed. Yet he smiled. I could tell through the mask he was smiling back at me. 

“You’re no damsel sweetheart.” He winked at me and continued. “My men are trained professionals, I can’t really explain how but I’m asking you to trust me. Naruto is fine. They’re all waiting for my word. Their mission is to get him out safe. First and foremost. Please-“ He grabbed both of my hands this time. I turned my body to face him, feet dangling on the side of the bed near where his body hung. 

“Let me take care of you.” He finished, but he quickly looked away, seemingly embarrassed by the forward statement. I found myself giggling at his reaction. He looked up at me with wide eyes and I shut up. 

“Sorry, ha, I wasn’t expecting a big bad gangster like you to blush.” I moved my right hand out of his grasp and playfully punched his chest. 

“How do I know he’s actually safe?” I stared into his ebony eyes and questioned. 

Instead of answering my question the man before me put his hand out as of asking me  
to give him the phone back. I granted him his request. 

His slender fingers reached out for his phone and preceded to dial a number. He put the phone on speaker. 

“What’s up Senpai. Are we ready?” Only one person calls Kakashi senpai instead of boss. The familiar voice was Yamato’s. The friendly-yet dangerous- driver who brought me here. 

“Ahh, not yet but can you send me a picture of the man you’re sniper is pointed at. I need Ruka here to trust us enough to go through with this.” He looked back at me and smiled genuinely. 

“Ruka? Already claiming the man as your own little princess hu-“ Yamato was cut off. “Asshole you’re on speaker.” Kakashi’s voice was tight and deeper than before. He seemed angry with the younger man. 

“Uhh shit. Hey Iruka! he quipped. “Um ha I’ll send the picture right away Kakashi Senpai! Let me know when to shoot!” He hurriedly hung up the phone. 

Kakashi made a loud sigh and looked at me through heavy eyelids, seemingly trying to avoid my gaze. 

“I’m really sorry about that Iruka, I just wanted Yamato to show you that we have a handle on things, but he’s a fucking chil-“ He stopped abruptly when i grabbed his hands in the same manner her grabbed mine before. My body moved in its own. I gave him a genuine warm smile and continued -

“Let me see whose behind this. It’s a big responsibility to be the reason someone pulls the trigger, but it’s for my son and I’m sure I won’t care who it is. Let me see the picture.” I tried to sound as warmly as I could against Kakashi’s tense fingers. 

Slowly fingers were pulled from mine as he grasped his phone and looked at the message from Yamato. 

I looked down at the phone and froze. The man in the photo wasn’t my opponent from the match as I had imagined. 

It was a familiar face, but not an enemy. 

The man in the picture smiled off in the distance with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. His bandana on backwards and broad back facing the camera. 

“Genma?....” I whispered. 

Kakashi looked at me concerned. He held my hand which had his phone in it, trembling. “Do you know him?” He asked. 

“He was a friend of mine during my teaching days. I said flatly. 

Looked up at Kakashi, who looked concerned for me. “I won’t pull the trigger without your permission.” He said matter of factly. 

“Do it.” I saw red. I didn’t care. I didn’t need an explanation. Naruto was kidnapped and Genma was behind it. I wanted him dead. 

“Fucking do it.” I repeated. Kakashi looked at me as if asking “are you sure” with his expression. 

“Dammit Kakashi! Shoot him!” I screamed while pulling my hands away from his grasp and hiding my face. 

Kakashi looked at me sadly can caressed the back of my head while simultaneously calling Yamato back. 

“Hey, It’s me. Shoot.” Kakashi flatly instructed as I heard a loud bang on the other line of the phone. 

I flinched hard and began to cry even harder. Warm long hands pulled me closer to where he was sitting on the chair. I instinctively wrapped my hands around his waist and cried into the crook of his neck. Kakashi used his free hand to hold onto my back and kissed the top of my head caringly.

“It’s ok, Iruka. Naruto’s coming home.” 

With that sentiment I continued to cry. Cry for my son. For my friend who was going to be killed at my words. Cry for the friendship lost, and finally cry for the man who I made pull the trigger who held me for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took longer than usual! I couldn’t find the drive to write but I’m back!!! Prepare for angst!!! 😢😂😂 Also I write this as I go and I had NO IDEA who I was gonna make the bad guy until it just came to me 😂! So whatever emotions you’re feeling SO AM I!😂😂


End file.
